


To The Boy Who Holds a Special Place in My Heart

by chambaeq



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambaeq/pseuds/chambaeq
Summary: A college student, Bambam, predicts that the guy seated three rows in front of him will be his best friend.





	

 

 

 

You are the best thing that never happened to me, and the best thing that I hope someday will happen to me. You’re smile is so addicting, it’s contagious, they bring pure happiness which help me sleep at night. The sound of your laughter brought nothing but peace in this rumpled mind of mine, your touch that still mingles on my skin and your warmth that wants me to initiate different levels of intimacy. For that, I can’t blame the people who were teasing us; our friendship grew to an almost-relationship level of closeness to their eyes— to mine. Yes, I dream of you— of us, that someday we will be more than just best friends, that someday those soft and gentle hands of yours will hold on to mine and will never let go, that someday you will look into my eyes and tell me I’m the best thing that ever happened to you.

 

 

Even though I know all of these are just a mere illusion of mine.

I chose the path to keep our friendship, I chose to give up my overflowing affection and stay on track with you— the one who values friendship more than anything, who feels guilty for late replies and cries for sudden cancellation of plans. I chose to let go of you, my one and only— but before anything else, let me say this to you, I love you.

 

I love you for you are the brightest star when I was the darkest night.

I love you for staying up all night when I cried my heart away.

I love you for you are the most perfect man I’ve ever met.

I love you for accepting my flaws and shortcomings.

I love you for that I can’t explain how thankful I am for your existence.

I love you for there’s no one that can make me happy but you.

I love you for this is the first and last time that I will say this to you,

_ I love you Kim Yugyeom. _

**Author's Note:**

> A spoiler.


End file.
